


Coronae

by BlueMinuet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Shadowplay, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMinuet/pseuds/BlueMinuet
Summary: Senator Shockwave worries when he and Orion are separated, and Orion does his best to make it up to him.





	Coronae

Shockwave paced the room again, growing less and less concerned with the idea that someone might spot him through the window. The safe house had only one window, facing out to the street to give a sense of normalcy to the building. The main space was downstairs, below ground, where he had sent his students to go hide, safe from prying eyes. But Shockwave risked it, and waited. 

It was creeping up on three hours now, since they had fled the raid on their protest staging. He’d snuck Orion out the back door first, before gathering the rest, and fleeing. Orion would have known which safe house they were headed for, the coded between their general protocol and the quick, worried flurry hands with coded chiro passed between them. 

His mind churned with possibilities. Could Orion have been found out? Picked up by the police, found as a mole within the force? With every step he paced, he felt his spark spin faster. 

He turned, readying for another trek across the room, but stopped himself as his brain processed what he saw in the darkness; a barely caught glimpse of lights in the darkness behind him. He spun around again, alarmed, feeling his spark catch, only to feel relieved when he recognized the frames attached to the three optics watching him. 

Shockwave let out an annoyed grumble. “Glitch. Skids.”

He watched a series of shoves between the two of them, as if silently assigning blame. He continued glaring until one of them was finally shamed into speaking. 

“Sorry, Prof,” Skids eventually said, stepping forward where the streetlights from outside could illuminate his face. “We didn’t mean to scare you.”

Shockwave frowned, though in his innermost spark he wasn’t truly mad. “And what exactly was it you meant to do?”

“We were just…” Skids trailed off, shooting an unsure glance at his partner-in-crime. 

“Checking on you,” Glitch finished for him. “And… Orion.”

Shockwave paused for a moment at that, before sighing. “I’m fine. Go back down.”

“But!” Glitch realized his loud outburst, and tried to rein himself back in. “I mean, but… Do you know where Orion is?”

Shockwave looked away. He couldn’t be mad at them, not really. They were all fond of Orion — who wasn’t instantly enamored with him upon hearing him speak — and he couldn’t fault them for wanting to know if he was okay. 

“I’ll let you know the moment he arrives,” Shockwave said with a fond sigh. “Now, go on. I can continue my watch alone.” 

“But—” Glitch started, but stopped when Skids placed a hand on his shoulder. Finally, he nodded and the two headed away. 

Shockwave kept watching them as they disappeared back into the basement, the door shutting behind them, before he let himself sink against the wall. Orion would be back soon — he assured himself silently — and then this business could be behind them.  
  


* * *

  
Shockwave was just starting to nod off, the long hours catching up to him, when he heard a noise that made him jump to readiness. Looking around, he saw light pouring in through the main entrance to the safe house, catching it just as the slice of light grew smaller until the door snapped shut. He spark fluttered with hope, but knowing well that he couldn’t trust his sight in the dark, he kept his hand over his sidearm, just in case. 

He silently stalked towards the door, and startled when the shadowy figure that had entered nearly crashed straight into him. 

“Senator,” Orion said, just as Shockwave gasped his name as well. 

Shockwave took the opportunity to shake him. “Orion!” he repeated the name, scowling this time. “You scared me half to death!” 

“I apologize for startling you,” Orion said, trailing off. 

“Not that!” Shockwave snapped. “It’s been hours! Where the pit have you been? I’ve been worried sick!” 

Orion looked properly chastised, in the way only Orion could, with the cowed look of a kicked turbofox. “I’m sorry, Shockwave. When I was leaving the building, I was seen by Iaconion security. I had to pretend I had come in response to the raid. I’ve been down at the precinct doing damage control. I tried to step away, even just long enough to send a message, but—” 

Shockwave cut him off by shaking him by the shoulders again. Before Orion could muster a response, Shockwave pulled him in by his collar fairings to plant a kiss on his cheek. 

“One’s for worrying me half to death,” Shockwave explained. “The other is for coming back in one piece.” 

“Sometimes it’s hard to tell which is which,” Orion mumbled, before Shockwave pulled him in for another kiss. Orion met him eagerly this time, their lips coming together. It started chaste, but soon turned desperate. Orion’s arms found their way around Shockwave’s waist while Shockwave himself weaved his arms over Orion’s shoulders. 

“Perhaps we should go down and join the others?” Orion said, though with the way it was whispered into Shockwave’s lips, it barely managed to come out with the full force of a real suggestion. It hung in the air; a possibility, but not one either of them had any intent to act towards. 

“I’ve got a better idea,” Shockwave said with a grin. 

Before Orion could ask him what he meant, Shockwave pulled him into one of the side rooms of the safehouse, the door snapping shut behind them. The room was nearly as dark as the main room had been, with only a small incandescent light to provide assistance to the bare optic. Orion’s optics had hardly begun to adjust before he found himself tumbling to a berth as Shockwave let himself fall backwards onto it, and insistently pulled Orion down on top of him. Orion watched him, the senator’s face practically giddy as they fell, like a sparkling bouncing disobediently on a recharge slab. And, indeed, as soon as Shockwave’s back struts hit the surface of the berth, they both gently bounced, and Shockwave’s giggling lips were soon pressed into Orion’s as the momentum carried them. 

As their frames settled into the berth, Shockwave held Orion in place tightly by his collar faring, refusing to let him go, as if he might disappear if his grip wavered for even a moment. Optimus assuaged his fears, wrapping his arms over his sides, stroking him gently. Finally, Shockwave seemed satisfied enough to release him, letting their lips part. He didn’t move far though, planting a kiss on Orion’s nose. 

“Sorry I got upset,” Shockwave whispered, though there was a tremble in his voice. 

“I’m sorry I worried you,” Orion said. He gently led Shockwave to rest his head on the berth, and met him with another kiss. His embrace grew a bit bolder now, moving along his side gently, before dipping his fingers into a transformation seam. 

Shockwave gasped into his lips. “Orion!” 

Orion shushed him, kissing him harder. “It’s alright,” he whispered, between desperate kisses. “I’ve got you.” 

Shockwave returned the gesture in kind, his fingers caressing over the seams of Orion’s chest, tracing the outline of his headlights, before roaming down, down, down. Orion jolted as Shockwave’s fingers teased the seam of his modesty panel. When he looked back down, Shockwave was shooting him a knowing smirk.

“Is that what you’d like?” Orion murmured into Shockwave’s lips. 

“I’d like nothing more,” Shockwave responded. 

Orion wasn’t one to leave such a direct request waiting, and allowed his panel to slide open. Shockwave spread his fingers across the new real estate provided to him. Two fingers teased around the lip of Orion’s valve, tracing the perimeter with precision, before one finger dipped in, teasing the sensors just inside, while his palm bumped against Orion’s node. Orion pulled his face back enough to gasp, and without a thought, pushed back to ride Shockwave’s fingers. Lubricants were already sliding down dripping into the crevasse of Shockwave’s wrist. 

Shockwave grinned, easing more fingers into the slick valve, stretching the walls with his fingers. Orion slipped a hand down as well, teasing Shockwave’s modesty panel just as he had done earlier, while his other hand caressed Shockwave’s helm. Shockwave nudged into the embrace of Orion’s hand, giving him a loving glance before popping his panel open. His spike pressurized under Orion’s hand, and Orion gave a few gentle strokes before pushing himself up, and extricating himself from Shockwave’s fingers. 

Shockwave pulled his hand back, letting both hands rest behind on Orion’s hips as he admired the form looming over him. He loved the look of Orion’s frame, had told him so at every opportunity since they’d met. He revelled in the idea that this view could be his, and his alone; the hero cop of Iacon, disheveled in a way that no one else got to see him, his frame pinging with heat that his fans could hardly keep up with, hovering over him with a dripping valve. 

He felt like he’d hardly just begun to savor it before Orion came crashing down on him, consuming his spike with the wet heat of his valve. Orion braced his hands on Shockwave’s chest, steadying himself as he set a wild pace, riding him as if he was out to milk every last drop of transfluid from his body. Shockwave held him by the hips, keeping him steady and egging him on all at the same time.

Digging his fingers into Orion’s hips, Shockwave cursed as his young companion continued riding him with a white hot intensity. Before it even occurred to him as a fully formed thought, Shockwave was sending the command to his chest panels to separate. Orion looked down at the first click of its opening, and Shockwave was treated to the sight of Orion’s lust-filled faced bathed in the light of his own spark. 

Orion seemed to be about to ask about Shockwave’s intention to bare his spark, but Shockwave spoke first, cutting him off. “Primus, you’re beautiful.”

Shockwave moaned as Orion’s valve tightened around him, and Orion leaned forward, changing the angle of his penetration. Shockwave watched in awe as Orion’s spark chamber was barred as well, lighting the room in an even brighter green. He felt his spark dance, its energy waves entangling with those of Orion’s, and longing for more. Shockwave moved on of his up to caress Orion’s cheek. “Beautiful,” he repeated. “Primus destroyed the mold after your spark came to be.” 

Orion didn’t respond in words, but leaned forward. With his spark calling for Orion’s, he’d almost forgotten that he was still engulfed in Orion’s valve, a fact that Orion redoubled his efforts to remind him of, and Shockwave cried out in surprise as the pleasure of it hit him all over again. It came to be too much, his spike being milked for every last drop as finally, between thrusts, Orion brought their sparks close enough for their coronae to brush one another. 

Shockwave lost himself of the electric jolt of their sparks touching, the feelings that washed over him through their link overcoming him. A great knot of emotions, both loving and fearful; a wide-eyed excitement at the prospect of being together, now and in the future, and a trembling fear of all that love meant they stood to lose. The fear ebbed though, as their eyes locked, and Shockwave knew in that moment that the love he felt was both of their feelings intermingled. 

With the warmth of his spark and the red-hot heat of his frame, he felt his spark sizzle slightly, and finally his spike succumbing to Orion’s relentless pace. 

Shockwave wasn’t sure how long he took trying to catch his breath before he opened his eyes, the warm heat of Orion pressed against him. Their chest panels brushed as they both clicked shut in the aftermath. Shockwave mourned the loss of delicious heat as Orion rolled away from him, flopping onto the other side of the bed. His breath was still ragged, but growing more even now as the heat expelled from his frame. Shockwave rolled to his side to watch as the rise and fall of Orion’s chest grew slower, and he ran a hand over the now-closed chest panels. Orion’s eyes opened, watching Shockwave’s face as his fingers continued their exploration. 

“Surely you can’t want more?” Orion said, breathless. 

Shockwave smirked, and moved his hand to caress Orion’s cheek. “Of course I want more,” he said, and giggled at Orion’s wide-eyed look before continuing. “I’ll always want more of you, Orion. Every part of you.” He continued his caress, teasing one thumb over Orion’s lips. “I’m quite greedy like that, I’m afraid.” 

Orion’s hand slid up, caressing the back of Shockwave’s and holding it in place as Orion kissed his thumb, and turned his head to kiss his palm. “Then I hope to be enough to sate that greed then.” 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check me out [on twitter](https://twitter.com/blue_mels) if you'd like more info on my fics.


End file.
